nonstopwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
NSW RAW results s3 e12
The March 23, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling E-FED show of the NSW's RAW brand, which will be Season 3 Episode 12 at NSW's Raw Arena. Summary Raw Opens Up with Mr. Perfect. He says we will find out the last participant in the Elimination Chamber on Sunday. He books Sheamus vs Brody Lee and Kurt Angle vs Randy Orton. Also, MVP will defend the US Championship against Sean Bretherick. The first match tonight was Jason Miller vs Dustin Healy in a Hardcore Match. Jason Miller wins in by Koji Clutch Submission. Zadlan pops up out of the blue and chokeslams Dustin Healy to hell. Up next we have AJ Lee with Paige vs Kaitlyn with Rosie Fell. Paige interfered twice in the match. Kaitlyn locked in the Full Nelson and AJ Lee passed out. Backstage we see Mike Schaller warming up in the back. Mike Schaller was getting ready for an interview in the ring. As Mike was heading to the ring Matt Rhoads was beating the hell out of him. Schaller fell off the stage. Matt Rhoads stands on top of 2 production boxes and hits a Swanton Bomb. Shades of NSW Hall of Famer Jeff Hardy. Up Next Marcus Van Patrick defends his US Championship against Sean Bretherick. Brody Lee interfered twice in the match. Marcus Van Patrick locked in the Steiner Recliner and got the submission victory. Backstage we have Jess Okerlund interviewing Ryan Fox. Ryan acknowledges that he has a distinct advantage in the Chamber because he is not competing tonight. Up next we have Bobby Hall and Johnny Dreamer vs The gWo. Bruce hits a Standing Moonsault and gets the pin. After the match The gWo was attacked by Disney Alliance members Travis Sole and Killer Whale. Up next it's the Celtic Warrior Sheamus vs Big Bad Brody Lee. Brody Lee hits a Jacknife Powerbomb and pins Sheamus. Ryan Fox comes down to the ring and hits him with a lead pipe. Ryan Fox tried to continue the assault but Sheamus runs in for the save. Timothy Rage meets with Mr. Perfect asking if he is trying to find his brother. Mr. Perfect asked Timothy Rage to be the ref for the Triple Threat Hardcore Championship Match. Coming up next it's The New Day taking on the Golden Stars & AJZ. AJ Z hulks up hits the Legdrop of Doom and gets the win. Our Main Event is Randy Orton vs Kurt Angle. Kurt Angle hits the Angle Slam on Randy Orton and gets the win. Ryan Fox takes the World Championship and hits Kurt Angle with it. Matches ; * Kurt Angle def Randy Orton in 4:12 * Golden Stars & AJZ def The New Day in 4:16 * Brody Lee def Sheamus in 3:10 * gWo def Hall & Dreamer in 3:51 * 'US title match: ' MVP retains against Sean Bretherick in 4:50 * Kaitlyn def AJ Lee in 2:34 * Jason Miller def Dustin Healy in 3:53 (Hardcore Match) Other on-screen talent Also see *RAW External links *NSW on Twitch *NSW on Hitbox